1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solid state color television camera, and is directed more particularly to a color filter which will be used in the solid state color television camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a color television signal from a color camera, red, green and blue primary color signals are necessary. In the art, there is proposed a color camera in which, instead of using three solid state image sensing devices for the respective primary color lights, one or two solid state image sensing devices are used so as to provide three primary color signals. The reason why only one or two solid state image sensing devices such as a bucket brigade device (BBD), charge coupled device (CCD) or the like are used is that, by using one or two solid state image sensing devices, a color camera becomes not only small in size, inexpensive and simple in its circuit construction, but also reduces a mis-registration between the respective image sensing devices as compared with the case where three solid state image sensing devices are used.
In such a color camera, for example, the green primary color signal which will affect on the resolution much is obtained at every horizontal interval, while red and blue primary color signals are obtained alternately at every other horizontal interval in a line sequential manner. With the prior art color camera in which the red and blue primary color signals are obtained in the line sequential manner there may appear such a defect that the luminance signal is distorted due to the line sequential property itself.